


The Neighbors Will Hear

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, loki is a little shit, shitty ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki overhears a conversation from the reader with her ex (who is also her neighbor next door) and hears he bragging that “no man will ever make you fill as good as he did”. So Loki makes her scream all night with pleasure.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 328





	The Neighbors Will Hear

Loki heard angry voices filtered down the stairwell of your apartment building. It was a couple having a heated argument. About sex. Loki’s lips curved as the woman complained to the man. But as he turned the corner, his amusement turned to dismay as he realized the woman was you, arguing with some t-shirted guy. Loki stepped into the shadows to stay hidden.

“It’s over, Seth!” you growled through gritted teeth.

Seth moved towards you, caging you against the wall.

“It may be over, baby.” he started, licking his lips. “But you will never find someone who makes you cum like I did.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Seth ran the back of his fingers against your arm. “Babe, no man will ever fill you like I did. There is no man who can satisfy you like me.”

“Whatever, Seth.” You ducked from under his arm. “Don’t bother me again or I will call the super on you.”

You stomped off to your apartment. Loki watched as Seth slammed the door to the apartment next door. He watched to make sure neither of you would re-emerge. His lips curled into a devious smile as plan came to fruition in his mind.

Loki strolled to your door and gave a firm knock. You whipped open the door expecting Seth to be standing there, hurling insults. You blinked as you saw Loki.

“Loki!” you shouted louder than you expected. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

Loki gave a tight smile as he held up a large bag. “I thought I would surprise with food.”

You opened the door to let him in. You hustled around to clean up the mess and clutter in the kitchen and living room.

“Sorry about the mess…” you apologized as you grabbed a load of laundry off the couch. Loki sat down and then pulled something out from between the cushions.

“How come you never wear these for me?” he questioned in a silky tone.

Loki held up a scrap of lace. You blushed, snatching the underwear away.

“Those are for laundry day.” you tucked them into a back pocket of your jeans.

Loki licked his lips. “They should be for everyday.” He rose and walked towards you and teased the hem of your shirt. He pressed his lips against yours. “Or I should say you should wear them every night.”

Your fingers twist into Loki’s hair. You never grew tired kissing him and each time felt like that first time kissing him. Full of heat and passion.

“Now where is that food?” you asked, giggling when you parted.

Loki pulled out containers from your favorite Chinese food place and the two of you settled on the couch.

-

After the two of you devoured all the food, Loki turned on the TV and selected a movie for both of you to watch. You settled against Loki’s side, his arm draped over your shoulders, his fingers lazily twisting the strap of your tank top.

“You are the best.” you sighed, listening to his heart beat.

“Thank you, sweet.” Loki hummed. “Even better than… Seth?” You pushed up to look him in the eye.

“How do you know that name?” your eyes narrowed.

You never mentioned Seth to Loki. You never mentioned any ex-boyfriends to Loki. The thought fell away as he nipped at your earlobe, eliciting a groan.

“How I know his name is unimportant.” His lips trailed down your neck, sending a shiver to your core.

You let out a breath as Loki sucked on your pulse point. Rational thought slipped away with each passing moment.

“Loki…” you breathed as you gripped his shoulders for support. “… you’ll leave a mark.”

“Good. Then everyone will know you are mine.”

He continued his suckling, grinning at the mark already appearing on your neck. You protested but made no move to push him off of you. You pulled at Loki’s shoulders, twisting him on top of your body on the sofa.

“Aren’t we eager?” Loki purred as he slid the straps of your tank top off your shoulders and the shirt slid down off your breasts, exposing the tops.

“Can you blame me?” you teased as you tugged his shirt from his jeans, your hands skimming over the sharp planes of Loki’s body.

“Not in the slightest.” Loki pulled your top down around your waist in a swift motion.

You gasped as he exposed your body. Loki worried one of your nipples into hard pebbles.

“Fuck!” you groaned as you arched your back.

“That’s right.” Loki mewled as he turned his attention to your other nipples. “I adore hearing those words escape your lips.”

You frantically tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head. As his bare chest became visible, you licked your lips at the sight. Loki pulled at your sweatpants, inching them past your waist and ass before allowing them to pool at your ankles. His fingers traced along your panties, skimming over your lips, causing you to stutter and buck against his hand. Loki pushed you back against the arm of the sofa.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Loki tsked.

You whined. “Please Loki…”

You yanked at his pants, pulling open the fly of his jeans. You got the jeans down to his knees before he swatted your hand away. His arm wrapped around your waist and he lifted you with ease. You leaned up to press against his chest only to have Loki flip you over, your hips against the side of the couch.

“Hey!” you yelled as he ripped your underwear down to join your pants around your ankles.

With one hand, holding you against the couch, Loki pulled your pants and underwear off your legs, leaving you unencumbered. The weight on the couch shifted for a moment and you turned your head to see what Loki was doing but only spied flashes of pale skin and a devilish grin. Suddenly, Loki’s fingers dragged across your slit.

“Ohhhh…” you groaned as you pushed back against his hand, feverish for release.

Loki continued to tease you, drawing out moans and groans with each stroke. Loki pressed his chest against your back, his breath hot against your neck.

“I love when moan. My name on the tip of your tongue.” Loki removed his fingers leaving wanting more. “To hear you beg for what you desire.”

His fingers ran along the back of your thighs up to your cheeks. But Loki avoided where you wanted his fingers.

“Please…”

“Please… what?”

“Please make me cum, Loki!” your voice loud but strained.

Without another word, Loki thrusted into you. You braced yourself against the couch arm. Loki gripped your hips for leverage as he plunged into you again. It was animalistic and rough,not like your typical sensual lovemaking. No, Loki was fucking you. Fucking you into the couch.

“Fuck!!” you screamed, not caring who heard as Loki snaked one of his hands down to find your clit.

As Loki continued thrust into you with abandon, you edged closer to your release. You bucked back into him, wanting him deeper inside you. Loki pressed tight circles against your bundle of nerves.

“Cum for me, darling.” he growled as his thrusts turned frantic, his own release nearing.

You tumbled over the edge. “LOKI!!” you yelled as the room closed in.

You contracted around Loki’s cock causing him to reach his own orgasm, spilling inside of you. He continued to thrust into you through your orgasm. You collapsed against the couch, unable to support yourself any longer. Loki pulled out of you and rolled you onto your side, spooning against your back. He kissed your shoulder as you melted against his chest.

“Wow…” you panted, eyes fluttering close and open.

Loki chuckled against you. “I don’t know what came over me…” He nipped behind your ear, eliciting a groan. “You bring out the animal in me.”

“I don’t mind the change of pace.” you hummed.

“Good.” Loki purred in your ear as his hand teased across your waist, pulling you against him. He grinned as you gasping, noticing his cock already hardening against your backside. “Because we have all night and I have not yet had my fill of you.”

You groaned as he turned your head to kiss you.

-

Loki slipped out of bed late the next morning. You remained sleeping next to him, worn out from the previous night’s activities. Loki pressed a kiss against your temple as he dressed and headed out to pick up some breakfast. A grin came across Loki’s face as he turned to lock the door and he spied the door to the apartment next to yours slam

.

“Ohhh, man.” a voice groaned in the hallway.

Loki spun on his heel to see Seth leaning against the wall, dark sunglasses hiding bloodshot eyes.

“Rough night?” Loki asked, feigning concern.

“Yeah, my neighbors were incredibly loud last night.”

“Oh dear. What on earth were they doing?” Loki strolled to stand in front of him.

Seth moaned in pain as he turned his head as if he could avoid the bright fluorescent light of the hall. “From the sounds of it, very loud sex. With someone named Loki.”

Loki clicked his tongue at the thought. “How inconsiderate of them. Horrible manners.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Speaking of horrible manners, I haven’t properly introduced myself.” Loki extending his hand. “I’m Y/N’s boyfriend, Loki, Seth.”

Seth pulled his glasses down with his free hand, his eyes wide in shock. Loki gripped Seth’s hand tight, pulled him in close. “And I am no man.” he whispered with a sinister edge.

Loki let go of Seth’s hand and straightened his shirt before turning on his heel to head down the hallway whistling to himself.


End file.
